Anora Cortus
Lt. Colonel Anora Cortus, also known as 'The Blood Thief' by her fellow Marines, is a former officer in the Upyri Federation Marine Corps. She oversaw the engagements of pirates invading Upyri space. Now she patrols through the Renegade Quadrant, exterminating any pirates or outlaws that cross her path. History Anora Cortus was born to a Major and Sergeant at Military Installation Moros on Ker. Both were members of the Marine Corps, so she was raised much like her former commander Ketri Biram was and forced to attend the military academy on Ker. During her studies and training at the academy, she learned more of the ancient Upyri ways and traditions. She became fascinated by these ancient traditions, and decided to take it upon herself to keep them alive. This would inevitably lead her down a very controversial path. The ancient Upyri, in combat, would bite and drink the blood of their enemies. It was believed that with this act, the Upyri would take the spirit of their enemy and absorb it into their own, making them more powerful in the process. The tradition eventually faded from use as the act was considered unsanitary and more of a fear tactic to use against the enemy instead of something useful. Never the less, Anora resurrected the tradition, and began to use it as she fought pirates from the Renegade Quadrant after her graduation from the academy. This quickly earned her the nickname 'The Blood Thief' from her fellow Marines. Upon seeing the effects of the act on the enemy, the Marines under her command began to do it as well, though more for a fear tactic than as a tradition like Anora. Her superiors, mainly those in the Navy and on the Council of Planetary Representatives, grew disgusted by this long forgotten act and put pressure on Ketri to end Anora's use of the tradition. Ketri declined to do so, as he saw nothing wrong with it and the effects it was having on the pirates they were fighting. It was instilling fear, which was pretty great to him. He allowed Anora to continue, and her reputation grew. As did her brutality in combat. Now, she is a well-known and feared enemy of the pirate crews that pass near Upyri space, as she has risen to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and placed in charge of the Caliburnus-Class battleship, the [[UFS Ramlethal|UFS Ramlethal]]. Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway During the events of Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway, Anora was tasked with capturing a group of pirates that had invaded Upyri space and had set up an outpost on an abandoned colony world. Instead, she slaughtered the pirates and destroyed the outpost with a shot from the Ramlethal's railgun. Furious with her actions, the Council representative from Ker demanded that she cooperate and follow orders. In response to this, she would execute an officer aboard her ship which had been feeding the Councilor information in full view of the Councilor himself. Then she would proceed to take the Ramlethal and flee to the Renegade Quadrant to continue hunting pirates, going rogue. Burning Sails After fourty-one years of roaming the Renegade Quadrant, hunting pirates and outlaws, Anora has developed an infamous reputation for herself with both the pirates as well as factions outside the quadrant. On January 6th, 2426, she and her followers engaged the Blackwell Reavers, a notorious pirate group, in open combat. The Reaver fleet was crippled, with the Guillotine (the capital ship and home base of the Reavers) heavily damaged and Valencia 'Valkyrie' Blackwell (the leader of the Reavers) killed in action by Anora herself. Personality Anora is a cold, calculating, and heartless woman. She is a strict leader, commanding her troops and killing foes with brutal efficiency, and is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Equipment Judgement Judgement, as it is known as by friend and foe alike, is Anora's personal sidearm. The weapon itself is a Type 1-E Solid Slug Pistol, a variant of the break-open, revolver-style Type-1 gauss pistols favored by Upyri engineers and explorers. As its original name implies, it fires a single solid slug instead of canister shot like the other Type-1s. The E in the name stands for Extended, as the barrel is extended a few inches more than the standard issue version. Anora came to favor this pistol after abandoning her duties in the Upyri Federation, ditching the Bolter pistol issued to Upyri Marines. Anora-Gausspistol.png|''Anora's Judgement'' Category:Characters Category:Sails